


Крысолов

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alien Abduction, Aliens, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Drama, Gen, Horror, Hypnotism, Investigations, Slave Trade
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: В О-Эдо пропадают люди. Кацура случайно оказывается в гуще событий.





	Крысолов

Лето выдалось жарким. На окраинах О-Эдо пыль стояла стеной, и не было ветра её разогнать. Бродячие собаки тихо задыхались, лёжа в подворотнях. Слабая тень не спасала их от палящего солнца. На центральных улицах плавился асфальт. Но бизнес не должен был останавливаться, и клерки, потея и прилипая к раскисшим дорогам, пробирались скорее к своим офисам с кондиционерами. Количество смертей от теплового удара превысило все рекорды. Даже ночь не приносила облегчения, воздух лежал над городом как тяжёлое тёплое одеяло. Люди старались не выходить из дома в надежде, что стены хоть немного защитят от зноя.

Кого в такое время волновало, что происходит в бедных кварталах города? Абсолютно никого. Состоятельные люди за завтраком читали короткие заметки в газетах, говорили своим домочадцам: «Глядите, что у них там творится, никакого порядка!», те согласно кивали. Действительно, хорошо, что это всё там, в частях города, куда добропорядочные граждане не заходят. Тем более ничего сенсационного, скорее всего и не случилось – это были лишь последствия жары. И вообще, зачем беспокоиться об очередной городской легенде?

Люди пропадали. По утрам обнаруживалось, что целые улицы опустели. Постели были смяты, одежда брошена, казалось, хозяева квартир просто встали ночью попить воды, но так и не вернулись. Иногда на этих улицах оставались люди, но и они не могли ничего рассказать – грудные младенцы, глухонемые старики, отаку и хикикомори, которые всю ночь провели в наушниках у экранов, и не слышали, что происходило. Полиция занималась расследованием, но без успеха и энтузиазма: было слишком жарко.

~

Наступила осень. Холода были не по сезону. Туман ледяными щупальцами опутал весь город, даже холодный ветер не мог его разогнать – из всех каналов и рек как ядовитые испарения поднимались новые клубы тумана. Они путались в рекламных баннерах на зданиях, в проводах и антеннах, конденсировались и капали. Казалось, все поверхности были покрыты склизкой плёнкой. Люди зябко ёжились и кутались в зимнюю одежду, стараясь спрятаться от промозглого воздуха. В парках начали замерзать первые бомжи. В больницах уже не хватало места для всех страдающих от простуды.

Но погода была мелочью по сравнению с нездоровым ожиданием ужаса, накрывшим О-Эдо. Люди продолжали исчезать. Это уже была не городская легенда и не социальная проблема, касавшаяся только бедняков и маргиналов. О событиях теперь не писали короткие заметки на последних страницах газет, о них говорили с телеэкранов озабоченные серьёзные журналистки. Уже несколько стихийных протестов возникало у здания полиции, горожане требовали, чтобы кто-то разобрался в происходящем. Недовольных полиция разгоняла, но без особой жестокости – они чувствовали, что люди правы. Но как разобраться, если нет ни одной улики, нет никаких нитей, за которые можно зацепиться? Дело передали Шинсенгуми, ведь в массовых исчезновениях явно был замешан терроризм.

~

– Хиджиката-сан, если вы с этим не справитесь, вам придётся совершить сэппуку, – скучающим голосом заявил Окита, разглядывая карту города.  
– Не бойся, Тоши, я не позволю свалить на тебя всю ответственность! Я тебя защищу! – Кондо хлопнул Хиджикату по спине. Окита усмехнулся, а Хиджиката скрипнул зубами – вот ещё, дьявольский замком. в защите не нуждается. И вообще, он без проблем смог бы раскрыть это дело, если бы Окита не зудел над ухом.  
– Спасибо, Кондо-сан, – ответил он. – А сейчас я хотел бы подумать над этим. В одиночестве!

Кондо и Окита ушли, а Хиджиката уставился на стол, где вперемешку валялись материалы дела. Карта города, на которой были отмечены места, где исчезали люди. Список тех, кто уцелел, и их однообразные показания в стиле «Не слышал ничего». Одна парализованная старуха, правда, утверждала, что слышала ангельскую музыку, но это были скорее всего старческие галлюцинации. Фотографии квартир и улиц. Даты и время. Казалось, у этих исчезновений не было никакой системы: интервалы между событиями каждый раз менялись, географический разброс по городу был большой. Но одно Хиджиката заметил – неизменно в эпицентре событий была широкая улица. Похоже, на улицах что-то происходило, жители домов выбегали посмотреть и не возвращались. Что бы это значило? Хиджиката достал новую пачку сигарет и закурил. Кажется, он начинал догадываться, в чём дело.

~

– Элизабет, я умираю! Завещаю тебе дело Джои, будь лидером для наших людей! – заявил Кацура и драматично упал на кровать, чуть-чуть не попав затылком по изголовью.  
«Ты не умираешь! – показала табличку Элизабет. – Это просто воспаление среднего уха».  
– Просто воспаление? Какой позор для самурая, такая мелочь не должна меня сломить! Сейчас я встану и...  
«Лежи! – приказала Элизабет и кинула в Кацуру упаковку ваты. – В уши запихай!»  
Кацура принялся утрамбовывать в ушах вату, а Элизабет вздохнула. Из-за погоды уровень посещаемости собраний Джои невероятно упал, так что Кацура целыми днями слонялся по городу и вербовал новых членов движения – не удивительно, что он умудрился простудиться. А ещё и с финансами, как всегда, были проблемы – Кацура с Элизабет смогли позволить себе только неотапливаемую комнатку в одном из неблагополучных районов города. В последнее время репутация этой части города ухудшилась ещё больше – ведь тут поблизости произошло одно из массовых исчезновений людей. Но Кацура заявил, что это его не пугает.

– Думаю, этого достаточно, – громко заявил Кацура. Белые клочки ваты торчали у него из ушей.  
«Ещё шарфом обвяжи!» – Элизабет дала Кацуре шарф, которым он обмотал не только уши, но и вообще всё, на что шарфа хватило.  
– А теперь иди сюда, думаю, для тепла нам следует спать вместе! – ещё громче сказал Кацура.  
«Только не это», – подумала Элизабет. Кацура имел дурную привычку тискать во сне всё, что попадёт под руку. А ещё он однажды во сне гладил её ноги и бормотал что-то про милых пушистиков. Но кровать в комнате была только одна, и Элизабет не улыбалось всю ночь просидеть на стуле.  
«Подвинься!» – показала она табличку и полезла в постель.  
Ей даже удалось заснуть, но через несколько часов её разбудила неясная тревога. Поначалу Элизабет подумала, что Кацура слишком далеко зашёл в ночных обнимашках и нажал на ей чувствительную часть тела, но нет, Кацура спокойно сопел у стеночки. Тут она услышала с улицы музыку. Но это был не какой-то показушник, пытающийся создать впечатление крутого гангстера и врубающий на полную громкость дешёвый магнитофон. Эта музыка шурупчиком вкручивалась в мозг, хоть и была тихой. Элизабет вылезла из постели и подошла к окну. От увиденного она чуть не уронила табличку и кинулась будить Кацуру.  
– Элизабет, в чём дело? – мгновенно отреагировал он и потянулся размотать свой шарф.  
«Не трогай! Посмотри на улицу!»  
Он осторожно выглянул в окно, схватил катану и молча выбежал из комнаты. Элизабет, морщась от сводившей зубы музыки, поспешила за ним.

~

Посреди улицы стоял корабль аманто. Не один из огромных блестящих звёздных крейсеров, а невзрачный трудяга для перевозки грузов. По трапу, рядом с которым стояли двое аманто, в открытый люк корабля гуськом поднимались люди. Аманто весьма напоминали хамелеонов с такой же бугристой кожей рептилий и выпученными глазами. Аманто постоянно меняли цвет, так что глядя на них, начинала болеть голова. Один из них дул в музыкальный инструмент, отдалённо напоминающий кларнет, но неприятно органический.  
– Примитивные животные! – сказал второй, явно продолжая ранее начатый разговор. – Только посмотри, простейший неироконтроль, и делай с ними что хочешь. Я не понимаю, за что за них деньги платят. Хотя иногда неплохая забава. Я был однажды у помощника десятого капитана, так тот вытаскивал у одной из этих тварей кишки через пупок. Не поверишь, два часа орала, пока не издохла.  
Играющий на кларнете покачал головой в знак того, что внимательно слушает, но играть не перестал.

– А в целом, обычный скот, вот, гляди! – сказал опять второй, достал из-за пояса лучемёт и метко отстрелил руку одному из подходящих к трапу людей. Тот на момент потерял равновесие, но остекленевшее выражение его глаз не изменилось, рот так же был открыт и оттуда текла слюна. Он продолжал упрямо двигаться вперёд, не обращая никакого внимания на кровь, хлещущую из остатков его руки. Другие люди тоже не заметили этого, многие наступали на валяющуюся на земле в луже крови руку. На трапе некоторые скользили по кровавым следам, но игнорировали это и шли дальше в трюм корабля.  
– Интересно, а если кому-то голову отстрелить, он без головы дальше пойдёт? – весело спросил аманто с лучемётом. Проверить это он уже не успел: только он поднял руку, как из тёмной подворотни одного из домов на него налетел Кацура. Он быстрым движением катаны отрубил аманто руку, держащую оружие. Аманто пронзительно завизжал и целой рукой потянулся к поясу за вторым лазерным пистолетом. Но не успел: Кацура отсёк ему голову с такой силой, что та отлетела и ударилась о борт корабля, оставив там пятно вязкой зелёной крови.

Обезглавленное тело аманто рухнуло, но Кацура не обратил на это внимания – он уже повернулся ко второму аманто. Тот яростно дул в свой кларнет, похоже, всё ещё надеясь на результат, но увидев, какая судьба постигла его товарища, отбросил в сторону бесполезную дудку, выхватил лучемёт и выстрелил. Может, если бы на месте Кацуры был кто-то другой, он бы и попал, но Кацура заранее предугадал траекторию выстрела и увернулся. Таким образом, он оказался в идеальной позиции, чтобы перерубить аманто пополам. Именно это он и сделал, а затем с силой наступил на брошенный кларнет. Тот печально хрустнул.

Затем Кацура стряхнул зловонную зелёную кровь с катаны. Дезориентированные люди, казалось, начали приходить в себя. Нужно было действовать быстро. Похоже, эти аманто были одни, иначе из корабля бы уже пришло подкрепление. Но убедиться следовало.  
– Элизабет, за мной! – скомандовал Кацура и взбежал по трапу на корабль. Там действительно не оказалось больше аманто. Было несколько роботов, которых Кацура на всякий случай разрубил. В капитанской рубке он перерезал все провода, а Элизабет разбила мониторы, чтобы корабль не смог улететь на автопилоте.  
– Моя рука! Что с моей рукой?! – раздались крики из трюма.  
– Шинсенгуми! Шинсенгуми здесь! – закричали с улицы.  
– Элизабет, нам пора уходить! – сказал Кацура. Не хватало ещё, чтобы под шумок прислужники сёгуната его арестовали.  
Убежать им удалось легко: все были слишком заняты, чтобы обращать на них внимание. Правда, Кацуре показалось, что Хиджиката глянул прямо на него, когда они с Элизабет, прячась в тени домов, покидали место событий. Но, возможно, ему просто показалось.

~

– Скорую я вызвал, Хиджиката-сан! – сообщил Хиджикате подошедший Окита. – Судя по кораблю, эти аманто занимались работорговлей.  
– Мерзкое дело, – ответил Хиджиката, затягиваясь сигаретой. – Покупателей теперь не найти: виновники мертвы.  
– Хиджиката-сан, их убили до того, как вы сюда пришли. Вы плохо выполняете свою работу, – сказал Окита.  
– Сого, помолчи.  
– А это что, похоже на сломанный кларнет? – сказал Окита, подбирая с земли остатки инструмента.  
– Ты и без кларнета на нервах играешь. И вообще, не трогай, это вещественное доказательство, – ответил Хиджиката и отправился раздавать указания.  
Окита задумчиво посмотрел на кларнет. Что-то ему подсказывало, что эта вещица может пригодиться. Он аккуратно уложил обломки себе в карман и последовал за Хиджикатой.


End file.
